


Moms

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Family, Same-Sex Marriage, Trap protagonist, Tribute for Yazawa Cotarou, girly boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: My name is Yazawa Kotaro and my life has taken a very weird but happy turn of event. [NikoMaki as sidepairing]





	Moms

I am Yazawa Kotaro, 16 years-old and a second year student at UTX co-ed high school. My life was a boring one, presumably because I was not the protagonist of a _Shounen_ manga or something like that. No; I was just a young boy with long silky raven hair usually attached in a low pigtail, crimson red irises and am rather short compared to other boys my age. People usually called me tomgirl or girly boy or even dared to call me a " _trap_ " because I lived in a near all-women family.

I never got the chance to see my Father since he passed out few month after I was born and our Mother then started finding job. My education, as well as my older sisters Kokoro and Kokoa were left to our oldest sister Niko. We might not be that interesting or dazzling but we were happy. Mom was always there to listen to us and Niko- _Nee_ was a very caring person. I didn't lack anything.

So, as I said, we had a dull monochromatic life for a long period. However, on a certain day in Summer, our lives took another turn of event that I wasn't aware of.

It was a day like any other and I was minding my own business; playing _Girls und Panzer_ on the PS VITA console I have gotten for my 15th birthday. Seated at the couch in the living room, I was allowing the cool wind softly blowing through the window and into my long untied hair. People usually told me to cut them but I didn't want to. They always reminded me of Niko- _Nee_ from back when she was still in college.

 _"Yazawa's Hellcat has been immobilized! The match is settled."_ The voice of a woman echoed inside the earplugs, letting me know that I have lost the engagement.

"Damn!" I swore while placing the console on the table and screeched, letting go of a yawn. It was Sunday so I was playing games after finishing the homework. Mom was out to see a friend while Kokoro- _Nee_ and Kokoa- _Nee_ were on a date. Niko- _Nee_ was at her girlfriend's place. "That Minami is really something. It's the third engagement I lost. Maybe I should collect more points and buy that _Jagdpanther_ and the awesome _Centurion_." I said to myself before walking back to my room.

Mom, Kokoro- _Nee_ and Kokoa- _Nee_ were living in a two-story house. We have just moved in one year prior after Mom has found a better job and because Niko- _Nee_ 's girlfriend has helped us with the paperwork. I was personally glad about all this. Mom had more free time to relax and we didn't have to worry about the basic anymore. All I wished was for them to be happy after all.

While thinking about that, I pushed the room door open and got inside the small room that was mine. The inside was decorated with idols poster as well as car calendars and tanks figurines. A small bed was at the other side of the room and a desk with few books beside it. That was my little personal heaven. Though, I also loved spending my free time at my sisters' room so we can talk about nothing and everything. After all, one of my favorite things to do was to spend time with my family.

Walking by the desk, I yawned once again, watching outside and thought about what life has in reserve for us. _'Kokoro-Nee and Kokoa-Nee are going out with each others. They just came out to us two months earlier, revealing us that they were having a secret relationship for two years. It first surprised us and Mom was mad but gradually accepted it.'_

My train of thought was cut short as I heard the doorbell ringing and exited the room, skipping the hallways and opened the main door. I was greeted by Mom's smile. She was clad in a casual yellow summer dress, blue sandals and a straw hat. Beside her stood a woman I didn't recognize. She had gray hair partially attached at the side and was wearing a matching orange dress with Mom's.

"Sorry. I forgot my keys." Mom said with an apologetical tone.

I just nodded, stepping at the side and motioning the two women to get inside. The ash-haired woman chuckled. " _Ara_! Such a polite child. You raised your son well, Emi." She then smiled at me before removing her sandals and wore the indoor shoes for the guests that were placed at the doorstep, soon followed by my Mom.

I nodded once again before following them to the living room. "Would you want tea, coffee, juice or milk?" I asked in a polite tone, something that I was very used to do. After all, the one responsible for my education was the awesome _Number one Idol in the Universe, the great Niko-Nii._ She was the most awesome person I knew and I did want to make her proud even though she was not around for the time being.

"Just water would be fine." The woman replied as Mom and her took seat at the couch, facing each others. I bowed my head and walked toward the kitchen, stealing a glance at them from the corner of my eyes and saw them laughing and smiling at each others.

 _'She's calling Mom by her first name so she must be a close friend...'_ I thought, remembering that not that many people did call Mom by her name. For as far as I could remember, Niko-Nee has told me one day that the only one who has called Mom by her name " _Emi_ " was Dad only.

Arriving at the kitchen, I took a pair of glass and poured mineral water on them in addition with few cookies. However, my mind was elsewhere. I found it weird. It was the first time Mom has ever brought anyone home. If she was a colleagues, they would have just went to a coffee shop or something like that. Plus, the way she was smiling at Mom was suspicious. I've already seen that grin somewhere.

_'Like when Maki-san is looking at Niko-Nee...'_

I nearly split few liquid on my clothes at the thought and quickly shook my head, forcing these thoughts away. No matter how much I wished it was true and want Mom to find happiness, she surely doesn't have that kind of relationship with that Auntie, right?

 _'Though... Since both Niko-Nee, Kokoro-Nee and Kokoa-Nee are going out with girls, there are possibilities that Mom is also batting for that team.'_ I quickly shook my head and slapped both cheeks in between my palms. _'No. Stop there, Kotaro. You should not think about that. No matter how much you want that to be real, it's Mom's life so you have to let them walk their own path.'_

I was kind of happy to the thought of every women in my family liking girls but I usually tended to be delusional and immature and most of the time ended up having all kind of fantasies. However, I knew how to keep a stoic and keep these imaginations to myself only.

Shaking my head one last time, I took the plate by the tray and checked my clothes, making sure that I was acceptable, not wanting to give a bad image since it wasn't only my honor but the whole Yazawa family's honor that was on the table. Just one mistake and I might bring shame on our family name. I didn't want Niko- _Nee_ to hate me so I needed to do my best.

 _'Ribbon, check! Shirt, check! Shorts, check! Stockings, check!'_ I mentally nodded, taking a second glance at my mauve short-sleeved shirt, black short shorts and white mid-thighs-length stockings. One last nod and I walked back toward the kitchen, the plate in hand. "Sorry for keeping you wait." I said with my usual calm and stoic voice, stepping inside the living room, kneeling and placing the plate on the table.

"Oh my... You're just so adorable!" The gray-haired woman commented. "That's Emi's son for you."

I turned to her her and gave a bow of the head. "These compliments goes straight to my heart. It's all thanks to Niko- _Nee_." I replied with an unchanging expression on my face.

Mom chuckled before motioning a hand in my direction. "I'm so glad to see that the two of you can get along well. By the way, Kotaro, this is Minami Tori, a good friend of mine."

 _'Minami?'_ I gave a small tilt of the head before quickly giving another bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am! Thank of for looking after our Mother."

There was a brief moment of silence before Auntie Tori chuckled once more, the peaceful expression never leaving her face. "I think you will get along well with my daughter Kotori."

"Kotori- _chan_ does like playing games too as I saw, right?"

"I won't say that she likes playing games but her friend Kousaka Honoka has been forcing her with that new game, _Girls and Panther_ or something like that."

 _'Girls und Panzer!'_ I mentally corrected her before starting to think about other stuff. _'Then, if I place the dots over the i, the Minami... could it be...?'_

I was once again brought back into reality as Mom stood up. "I need to buy something by the way. Feel free to get along well meanwhile, okay?" She gave a cheerful smile before walking away. I nodded and stood up.

Auntie Tori just looked at my for a couple of second before patting the spot beside her. "How about sitting down while waiting for Emi?"

I nodded and took seat, making sure to keep my knees and legs close like how Niko- _Nee_ has instructed and then resting both hands on my lap.

That however earned a chuckled from the older woman. "You don't have to be that tense. I won't bite."

I nodded once again. "Sorry. It's a bad habit of mine."

There was a moment of silence and then she pulled my closer, allowing my head to rest on the shoulder as she started to play with my hair. I was taken aback and failed to keep my stoic face for a couple of second, my cheeks turning brigth red since it was the first time a woman that wasn't Mom was touching me. "Hehe. You're cute! I'm sure Kotori will like you as well." She said with a calm voice, still playing with my strands or raven hair. "She is actually working as a costume designer so I'm sure she will have you dress up a lot."

I once again nodded. "She seems like a good person." My face returned into not showing that much , I couldn't stop my cheeks from staying pink. However, I felt a familiar aura coming from her. That was the same aura as Mom; _maternal aura._ I couldn't help but to relax, feeling her creamy soft fingers stroking my head. I felt at ease and relaxed, almost forgetting the fact that I was now closing my eyes and letting my guard down.

"You really do look like Emi from back then."

I raised an eyebrow, keeping my eyes closed and nodded.

"We were classmates back in high school along with Hime. Hime is Maki- _chan_ 's Mom by the way."

I opened my eyes and met with a pair of amber eyes looking straight at me and couldn't help but to slightly flinch. "You know Maki- _san_...?"

"Yes. She's your older sister's girlfriend, right?"

_'She just said that very calmly... Does that mean she's okay with the fact of two girls being together in that sense?'_

Following that was another long pause as I just closed back my eyes and continued to enjoy the feeling of her fingers playing with my hair. I even failed to realize that I have fallen asleep.

I returned back into my sense only later, when the sun was already settling at the horizon and Mom was back from the Supermarket. Auntie Tori and I were still on the sofa and Mom smiled seeing us. "I see that you got along well."

"You bet. Kotaro- _chan_ is a very good child."

I slowly rubbed my eyes. "How long have I been sleeping...?"

The reply came in form of a pair if smile. "Well... How about we have diner? Kokoa just called to say that Kokoro and her will be going at Niko's place and will spend the night there."

I nodded before standing up and followed the two women toward the dining room. I was surprised to see that everything was already ready on the table and awed an instant before joining the two of them who were already taking seat beside each others. I sat on the chair from across them.

And with that, we ate and talked about all kind of things. Apparently, Auntie Tori was the Chairwoman of Otonokozaka high, the school that Niko- _Nee_ has once attended. She was also a widow and has one daughter. She seemed like a very nice person. That only made me think that she was _perfect_ for Mom. However, I just shook my head.

When everything was eaten up, I have volunteered to clear the table and took care of the dishes, allowing the women to continue their talk. A smile found its way in my face as I couldn't help my lips from curling as I was washing the forks.

I didn't take long for me to take care of the plates and tidied them before returning to the living room to get ny goodnight kiss after brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower. However, as I stepped in the living room door, the spectacle I saw left me speechless. Mom and Auntie Tori were _passionately kissing_ on the couch, their mouths and tongue touching so much and wet of saliva that I started to feel uncomfortable. I slowly stepped back without making a sound before they realized anything.

As I was standing in the hallway, trying to process what was going on, my face quickly turned several grades of possible red color, starting from pink to the darkest red possible. _'Woaaaaaa!'_ I mentally screamed. _'I was right! They're into each others!'_ My heart was beating very fast. _'I was taken by surprise but I totally support them. I am sure that Mom would be happy with Auntie Tori by her side and we'll be a very happy family and... and...'_

"Kotaro?"

I was brought back into reality by Mom's voice and turned to see her waving at me. I walked back toward the living room and saw the two women sitting beside each other on one couch. I mentally gulped before sitting on the chair from across them, sensing the mood, _already_ _knowing_ what was to come next.

"You see, Kotaro... Adults have complex mind..."

_'I am seeing where this is going.'_

"Sometimes, we need company and close friend or life would be too much to handle."

 _'Yeah! I know. Please just come into the conclusion. My heart can't take this anymore.'_ I felt my heart pounding very fast at the thought of knowing that Mom will be happy. I was always a complex person myself but one think I really care about was my family's happiness.

"Well... I won't beat around the bush... You see... After thinking for a while, I have invited Tori over today for a reason." Mom gulped as the gray-haired woman intertwined their fingers. "Well... I wanted you to know that Tori and I have been going out for a while now and are planning on living together. Of course, with Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotori and you as a family!"

Tori nodded. "What your Mom means is that she has invited me over today so we could have our first contact as a family. If my sense of observations is still good, I think there are chance you are _okay_ with it, right?"

I nodded. "Together, as a family! With Kokoa- _Nee_ , Kokoro- _Nee_ , Kotori- _Nee_ , Mom and Mama."

There was a brief moment of silence before the two women jumped at me, squealing like fangirls. "So cute~"

"Can't breath..."

However, I just tried to endure even though I nearly ran out of air. Well, they were happy. _MY FAMILY_ was happy so there was no reason for my to break that mood.

After a good minute, the two women leaned back and chuckled. "And that's it! My heart was beating really fast. It sure was tough."

"It's as the saying, right?" Mama Tori added. "It is always harder to tell the son compared to the daughters."

"?" I gave a tilt of the head but was fast to realize. "Then, that means everyone else was already aware about Mama and Mom's relationship except me?"

They just awkwardly laughed, avoiding eye contact. I chuckled, earning a lair of smile and then a kiss on the forehead from Mom. "Good boy! I'm so happy you understood."

I nodded and bowed my head, planning to go back to my room and to get some sleep, preparing for Monday class. Mama Tori then gave a kiss on the same spot on my forehead. "Good night, sweatheart!"

"Good night, Mom, Mama!" I nodded and walked toward my room, changed into my favorite pink pajama and fell on the bed, hugging a pink pillow. That night, I made a very pleasant dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I so love Kotaro that I had to write this. I wasn't sure who I should have paired Miss Yazawa with but still went with Miss Minami anyway. Hope it didn't feel too forced.
> 
> As for the names, how did I come up with them, you might ask. Emi means laughter and happy emotion, a good name for the mother of Niko (Smile), Kokoro (Heart) and Kotaro (First son). Tori means bird since Kotori is little bird. Lastly, Hime means Princess and since Maki's name contains the kanji of princess, I have decided to use it like that.
> 
> Well then, I will let Kotaro end this story with YayaSamuko's signature end note.
> 
> Kotaro: See you next time!


End file.
